


Teasing Professor Potter

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Chan, D/s, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Teacher/Student, blood-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius is assigned lines to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Professor Potter

Each drop of blood made Scorpius's cock twitch. He shifted in his seat, trying to hide it, and got a stern look from Professor Potter.   
  
"I–"  
  
"You asked for this, Scorpius."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
It was true – he had. Scorpius shifted again, reaching down to adjust himself – and Professor Potter, who had gone back to his stack of essays, looked up and looked straight at him. "Did I give you permission to touch yourself?"  
  
"No, but–"  
  
"Then don't."   
  
It was easy for Harry to say that. Scorpius twisted the quill between his fingers, earning another stern look, and then set the nib of the quill against the parchment. _I – will – not –_   
  
The quill etched the words in his skin, drawing his blood to write. Scorpius had lines written up and down his arms, his bare skin prickling with blood. It faded as fast as it came, leaving the words etched into his skin. Scars that Harry would heal.  
  
"Professor–"  
  
Harry looked up from his work again and stalked over to Scorpius, standing over him. "What is it now?"  
  
Scorpius looked up at Harry through his eyelashes, fluttering them once for good measure. He licked his lower lip, letting Harry see the tip of his tongue. "I don't know how to spell this word, sir."  
  
"T-e-a-s-e." Harry took the quill from Scorpius and studied it for a minute, flicking his wand at it and murmuring something under his breath. When he handed it back, he wrapped his hand around Scorpius's and guided the quill to the parchment. "Here," he said. "Let me help you."  
  
He stood behind Scorpius, leaning into him, his chest pressed against Scorpius's back. He moved Scorpius's hand, forcing him to write with the quill – and the magic prickled over his skin. Scorpius nearly yelped, and bit his lip just in time.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"N-no, professor."   
  
It was wrong. The quill was working its way up and down Scorpius's thighs, working its way closer and closer to his cock – and he was already hard, he was in Harry's arms, and–  
  
"P-please–"  
  
"You haven't finished your lines yet."  
  
Scorpius gritted his teeth. " _Please_ , sir – I need –"  
  
He was wrapped in strong arms as Harry lifted him from his chair, turning him and laying him flat across his desk. "You haven't learned your lesson."  
  
Harry was quick with his wand, Scorpius had to give him that – and for a professor, he certainly moved fast. One spell stripped Scorpius of his clothing, another bound him to the desk, and before the last word was out of Harry's mouth, his hand was in Scorpius's hair, forcing his head up. "Can you keep quiet?"  
  
Watching Harry, Scorpius wasn't sure – he _might_ have gone too far this time – and when he didn't answer immediately, Harry shrugged and conjured a gag, holding it up against Scorpius's mouth. "I suppose it was a rhetorical question," he said, locking the gag into place. "After all, if you could keep quiet, you wouldn't _be_ in detention, would you?"  
  
While he spoke, Harry was checking the bonds that held Scorpius to the desk, tightening each knot. He reached under Scorpius, rubbing the scars on his thighs, touching his cock. Harry teased him with light, soft touches that weren't enough to satisfy him, but when Scorpius started to buck against the ropes and arch into Harry's touches, he stopped.   
  
With a sharp pat to Scorpius's arse, Harry conjured a cock ring and put it on him – brusque and businesslike, his hands not even lingering. Scorpius whined around the gag. He wanted more – he _had_ to have more, and Harry wasn't even touching him, wasn't – _oh._  
  
With another set of quick spells, Harry stretched and prepared Scorpius, sliding into him with one slow stroke. Pressed against Scorpius, his chest against Scorpius's back, his mouth next to Scorpius's ear, he said, "You _will_ learn your lesson, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Harry started to move, thrusting in and out of him, and Scorpius – bound and gagged and straining to come despite the cock-ring – could do nothing about it. When Harry conjured a quill and began writing across his back, Scorpius could do nothing about it.   
  
He wanted to beg and writhe and come – anything, he'd do anything to come, after Harry had teased him for hours – but he was bound and helpless, and Harry was slow and methodical, pausing between thrusts to write on Scorpius's back with a strong, clear hand, reading the words aloud.  
  
"I will not tease Professor Potter," he said. "I will not –" he thrust again, hitting Scorpius's prostate and making him moan around the gag. He struggled against the ropes that bound him, needing to be free – wanting to touch himself, needing to come.   
  
"I will not," Harry said, tracing the words again, "I will not hide under an Invisibility cloak in Professor Potter's classroom."  
  
He thrust, thrust, thrust, and Scorpius was half-mad, needing more – his thighs were rubbing against the desk, the new scars still tender and sore – the quill scratched into his back, cutting deeply into his skin, and Harry was fucking him, fucking him harder–   
  
"I will not suck him off under his desk during his first year class. I will not –"  
  
Harry paused to take a breath. One hand gripped Scorpius's shoulder, tight enough to leave bruises, and the other wrote with the quill, digging deeper into his skin, covering his entire back with words.   
  
"I will not stop in the middle of a blowjob during Professor Potter's class – I will not be a _tease_."  
  
It was true – Scorpius had done it, and hadn't regretted it. Not until Harry had shown a remarkably sadistic, Slytherin streak, and given him detention for no reason at all. Not until now.  
  
Harry twisted one hand in Scorpius's hair, twisting – thrusting harder – the quill fell to the ground, and Harry bit Scorpius's shoulder when he came, hard enough to leave a mark.   
  
Scorpius mewled, the sound lost in the gag. He needed to come – needed Harry–  
  
But Harry was sliding off him, dressing slowly, pressing his teaching robes into perfect creases. He studied Scorpius for a long moment and then nodded.  
  
"Yes," he said. "I think you've learned your lesson."  
  
Harry Banished the ropes that bound Scorpius to the desk and helped him down, wrapping him in his own robes and putting an arm around him. Scorpius was still gagged, still bound and unable to come – he was so hard it was starting to _hurt_ , and he glared at Harry.  
  
"Come, then." Harry said. "You won't want to keep those scars forever – they're quite permanent, you know."  
  
Scorpius shook his head, leaning into Harry's arm. He didn't want the scars, no – not on his perfect skin – but he wanted the quill and the pain and, in a way that he couldn't explain, he wanted _Harry_ , too. His father would have been shocked, but it was true.  
  
Harry tugged his arm, pulling him toward the secret door out of his office. "Come on, then. I've essence of murtlap in my quarters. And a bed."  
  
Scorpius's cock twitched at that, and he let Harry pull him through the tunnel and into his rooms. Perhaps teasing Professor Potter wasn't such a bad idea, after all.


End file.
